starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Stukov
Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov (also spelled Alexi Stukov) is a Terran from Earth. He is a Vice Admiral in the United Earth Directorate (UED).Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He is voiced by Castulo Guerra. Introduction Stukov is 52 years old, and is a lifelong friend of Gerard DuGalle. Both were competitive in their youths and still played at getting the best of each other. He has four children.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Cinematic (in English). 1998. Stukov enjoys smoking and a little vodka.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. He is apparently from Russia. His primary role involved research, especially into technology and physical theory, and more recently into the Zerg and Protoss. While a brilliant tactician, he did not contest Admiral DuGalle's leadership of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force to the Koprulu Sector. Stukov is represented in the game by the Terran Ghost unit and may indeed have been psychic. War Action Shortly after arriving in the Koprulu Sector, Stukov and DuGalle witness a demonstration of the Zerg attacking the base of a Terran Dominion colony. DuGalle had released the Zerg onto an unsuspecting colony to "observe" them in warfare. Stukov was appalled, but DuGalle forced him to watch, claiming that the live demonstration would instill a resolve within the Vice Admiral that recorded dissections could not. Stukov tried to blockade Braxis when the Protoss visited, for reasons unknown to him. The Protoss were able to penetrate the blockade, and eventually Stukov had to give up the chase.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Stukov returned to Braxis and ordered the fleet's Captain (the player's character), newly awaken from cold sleep, to assault Braxis and take control of it's capital city of Boralis. Unfortunately, the attacking forces are hampered by a lack of Vespene gas. When the UED met the Confederate Resistance Forces, it's commander, Lieutenant Samir Duran offers his services and skills in return for amnesty. Stukov is initially suspicious, but when Duran says he can show an alternate route that leads to the rear of Boralis, Stukov replies, "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. When a Confederate Psi Disrupter was discovered on Tarsonis, Duran convinced DuGalle of the need to destroy the device. Stukov however, believed the Disrupter to be a useful tool to the UED and sent his personal guard to relieve Duran after he had secured it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Without telling DuGalle, he had the Disrupter secretly dismantled, transported to Braxis, and reassembled.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. While the UED pursued James Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk to Aiur in their campaign against the Terran Dominion, Stukov became increasingly perturbed at the increasing number of allies that Mengsk was able to bring to bear against them. When a massive wave of Zerg attacked the UED just in time to allow Mengsk to escape their grasp once again, Stukov was horrified. Not only had Raynor and the Protoss joined forces with the Terran Dominion, but the seemingly mindless Zerg had done so as well.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. When the Vice Admiral realized that Duran had moved his forces out of place so as to allow the Zerg to pass, Stukov finally grasped that their inconspicuous ally had not only been playing them from the start, but likely had been infested by the Zerg as well. With this new revelation, Stukov immediately fled back to Braxis, where he activated the Psi Disrupter. The Traitor DuGalle was livid, especially since Duran was goading him. He ordered Duran to execute Stukov for treason against the UED, a task Duran gladly accepted. Stukov's personal forces resisted the UED, but eventually Duran located Stukov and shot him, possibly with a small pistol in the heart. In any event, Duran promptly vanished. With his dying breath, Stukov told Admiral DuGalle that Duran had been manipulating him from the beginning, was almost certainly infested by the Zerg and may have been for a long time.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." Gerard DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? "Why has he come back to Braxis?" Samir Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." Gerard DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." Gerard DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Samir Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" Gerard DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? "Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Samir Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Stukov's last words were punctuated when the outer walls of the Psi Disrupter were breached by a massive wave of Zerg, triggering alarms and possibly setting off the Disrupter self-destruct sequence. At DuGalle's request the remainder of Stukov's personal forces assisted the UED forces in their efforts to recapture the Psi Disrupter from the Zerg. According to the ending video of Episode V, Stukov's body was launched into space, possibly near Char. This is not necessarily accurate, however, given that the video was primarily designed as UED propaganda (for example, it claimed that Stukov had died gloriously in battle against the Zerg). DuGalle took Stukov's death personally, especially because Stukov was the one who originally argued that Duran was untrustful. Impressed with Stukov's realization that the Zerg had joined forces with the Protoss and Terrans, and his taking the initiative to activate the Psi Disrupter, Kerrigan personally taunted Admiral DuGalle on Char while lauding that Stukov was "twice the man you were."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Reanimation Stukov made a comeback, however. He was resurrected and infested by the Zerg Cerebrate KalothStarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. as an experiment in terms of infesting humans as leaders.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. The Kimeran Pirates, while raiding a remnant Terran Confederacy installation, observed an obviously infested facility. According to data acquired by the pirates from the facility, the Confederates were studying how to revive Terrans using Zerg reanimation techniques. When the Pirates left, they were followed by cloaked Wraiths...Deception Stukov hired mercenaries to destroy enemies of his who had conveniently settled on the same dark planet, including the Kimeran Pirates. The Kimerans were mostly or completely wiped out by Stukov's mercenaries.Mercenaries II Stukov's most recent appearance was on Braxis. Artanis called upon his old ally Jim Raynor for help in dealing with this threat. Artanis revealed to Raynor that Kaloth had reanimated Stukov, who was now in charge of his own Zerg Brood on Braxis. The Protoss had invented a nanite serum which could reverse Stukov's infestation. Raynor would travel to the surface of Braxis, along with an old Dragoon, Taldarin, and a small number of Terran and Protoss forces. There they fought large numbers of Terran and Zerg forces. Stukov was weak, which was reflected in what little power he had of the Brood. His Infested Terrans were especially weak; they only exploded for one tenth the normal damage).Taldarin: "It is fortunate that Stukov is not yet at his full power. There wretched creatures are not a potent as they could be." StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Even a weak brood is not to be underestimated, however, as it was able to wipe out the Terran civilians on the planet (at least enough to prevent warnings from being sent out to factions like the Terran Dominion). Stukov's forces were not completely with him, and many of them felt he had gone insane. Many of them decided to join forces with Raynor, helping him free the Protoss prisoners Stukov was keeping on Braxis. Eventually the heroes cornered Stukov and fought a heavy battle; the heroes prevailed and Stukov was injected. Stukov was freed from the Zerg long enough to escape with Raynor and Taldarin,2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. but was somewhat bitter about this.Alexi Stukov: "Release me! You know nothing of what-" Medic: "Injecting... Nanite cellular reconstruction initiated commander." Alexi Stukov: "NO! You will not wrest me from The Swarm! I will... We will... NOOO!" Jim Raynor: Take it easy Admiral. Just let it all happen…." Alexi Stukov: "Raynor! You… you poor simple child. You will never understand what I have lost. The clarity...gone..." StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. In orbit over Braxis, the Protoss burned its surface of all life as they had previously done with Chau Sara, Mar Sara, and Antiga Prime. Loyalties Infested Stukov claimed allegiance to the New Swarm when Raynor and Taldarin cornered him.Alexi Stukov: "Now you will taste the vengeance of the New Swarm. Destroy them!!!!" StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. He worked with Cerebrates (such as Kaloth, who had reincarnated him) and several Cerebrates physically present on Braxis. Infested Kerrigan had destroyed most or all of the Overmind's Cerebrates and doesn't appear to have any of her own. The New Swarm is thus an organization that is almost certainly separate from Infested Kerrigan's Swarm. Blizzard Entertainment Comments on Infested Stukov Blizzard Entertainment employee Andy Chambers stated that Infested Stukov was an experiment by the Zerg. Andy Chambers: "There's a fascinating subject in the realm of infestation. It's something that gets touched on with Kerrigan. It's kind of interesting to investigate it with other characters. So Stukov is kind of ... that was an experiment really, for the Zerg in terms of infesting other humans and leaders." Chris Metzen later stated clearly that Infested Stukov and Resurrection IV are canon. External Links/References Stukov, Vice Admiral Alexi Stukov, Vice Admiral Alexi